Fox Wedding
by jakie Q
Summary: A trip to Japan and a chance meeting with a mythical creature bring James and Kendall closer together.


Fox Wedding

Summary: A trip to Japan and a chance meeting with a mythical creature brings James and Kendall closer together.

Pairings: James/Kendall

By. Champagne AKA. Jackie Q

* * *

It had been James's idea to take a look around once they landed in Japan. To say that he was excited was an understatement. He hadn't stop talking about it for weeks on end. It had gotten to the point where he was actually using Japanese words such as kun, chan, senpai and even san when he was talking to Gustavo. He had looked up different foods he wanted to try, (which Logan thought was a waste since you could get half that stuff in America) places he wanted to go to, like Shibuya, the mother of all things shopping in Tokyo. At first Kendall and the others thought it was cool, then it started to get a little annoying when they were force to watch 1960s Samurai flicks. Though to James's credit, they did enjoy the Ghost stories.

But Kendall had plans of his own. He had done some looking into Japan too. He came across Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, this was the time of year when the Cheery Blossoms would be viewed. He had a feeling that James would have gotten a kick out of it.

When the plane had actually landed, James had been the first one of the group out of his seat making his way down the steps of the plane. His smile grew larger as he was greeted by petite Japanese flight attendance. They smiled kindly to him, giving him a bow. Which he politely gave back. "Man, isn't this awesome. We're actually in Japan! I can't wait to see what our Hotel loo-- guys?" he then notice that known of them were behind him. He frowned a bit, but it disappeared the moment he saw them making there way down the airplane stairs. Logan moving sluggishly, he hadn't gotten much sleep, he had been too busy panicking to really relax. Carlos wasn't any better off. He almost did a spread eagle coming off the plane. Lucky for him Kendall had grabbed him before he could go flying face first to the ground. "James its too early to be all perky. We just got of the plane." said Kendall.

"You guys are acting like such old farts. We're in Japan! Where is your excitement?!" he cried out.

"I left it under my seat on the plane." said Logan.

"When do we get to sleep?" asked Carlos.

"Sleep? Sleep? There's no sleeping in Japan!" exclaimed James.

"There is when you got an eleven year old with airplane motion sickness." The guys turned around to see Kendall's mom carrying a green face looking Katie on her back. "Who knew you could get sick while riding a plane?" she asked.

"Told you not to eat all that airplane food." said Kendall. He was answer back by a low groaning noise. "Never again." was all Katie could mutter.

* * *

After getting a hold of there luggage, they headed out of the airport. They were greet by a man around Logan's height, with hair that was color a auburn color, that was pulled back in a ponytail, he had on a black leather jacket, black shirt and dark blue jeans. He smiled warmly as he waved to the group. "Konichiwa, Welcome to Japan, you must be the Knight party. I am Kenji and I will be your guide on this trip."

He usher them all into the awaiting van. "Gustavo-san spared no expense for your trip. He wished for you to enjoy your stay here."

"Wow that's…..wait you mean our Gustavo?" asked Logan.

"Yes indeed your Gustavo." said Kenji.

"Big loud mouth, always calls us dogs, now its dog monkeys, Gustavo?" asked Carlos.

Kenji nodded.

"Looks like he robbed a skateboarding guido from Staten Island Gustavo?" asked Logan.

Kenji laugh. "Yes, that would be the Gustavo I talk to on the phone."

"That doesn't sound like him at all." said Carlos. "Maybe this is just a trap and he hired some paid assassin to come and rub us out."

Logan frowned. "Rub us out? Who are you Dick Tracy?"

Carlos stared at him blankly. "Who?"

While Logan explain to Carlos the significance of the great detective with the yellow trench coat, James listen with such devotion to Kenji. He was sucking up every bit of information that Kenji had to offer. Kendall had to admit, it was cute. He had never seen James this happy about anything other then singing and a new hair product that would come out. "There is so many people!! Is this what New York would look like?" asked James.

"The population in Tokyo compare to New York is much bigger. If you were to go to the heart of say Shibuya, and go to Ginza, one of the biggest shopping attraction, which is like Tokyo's own Time Square, its pretty much like that, only the street is much larger." explained Kenji.

James eyes widen, he nodded his understanding. He turned to look out the window, getting excited when he saw someone wearing Gothic Lolita. "Wow, Kendall look, isn't she adorable."

Kendall looked to where he was pointing. "She kind of looks like a life size doll. Kind of creepy."

James smile faulted a bit. "I don't think so. I think…I think she's getting to be the person that she truly is. She's not hiding who she is. She's comfortable in her skin, in what she wears. She doesn't have to appease anyone or try to make others happy by conforming to what they want her to be. She just gets to be herself." James continue to stare out the window. His once joyous smile was now replace with a sad lonely one. Kendall watch James, he was sadden by his statement, because he knew who he was really talking about.

A while back, James's had confined to him that he was gay. He wasn't ready to tell everyone yet because he wasn't ready to fully excepted that he was gay. Kendall had understood and sworn that he wouldn't tell a soul. Besides it wasn't his place to say anything anyway. So for about three years James had to put up a façade that he was a straight male and completely girl crazy.

Kendall hated seeing such sadness from James. He never said anything, but it hurt Kendall greatly to see someone he cared about hurt this much. Whenever James would see a couple, holding hands, openly showing the world that they loved and cherish each other, he would gets such a look of longing in his eyes. Kendall made a vowed that James would never have to feel this way again.

* * *

It was around dinner time the moment they got to there hotel. They were completely shocked at the hotel that they were staying in. They figured that Gustavo was going to be cheap and get them one of those Japanese hotel capsule that they read up about. But instead they got a five star hotel suite. They were arranged to get three room. Two people could share one room together. Logan and Carlos got one room, Kendall made sure he got roomed with James and Ms. Knight and Katie had one of there own.

This was perfect for Kendall, all he had to do now was wait till morning, get James up and head to Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden for the Cherry Blossoms viewing.

Once everyone had gotten settled they had a quiet dinner, or more like a feast. There was Gyoza, Nabeyaki Udon ,Shabu Shabu,Tonkatsu, Fried Octopus balls and many others.

After dinner everyone retired to there respectable rooms. Kendall made sure to set his watch for 7 in the morning. He figure that with everyone being so tired from the long plane ride that they wouldn't be up until maybe around 9.

* * *

The next morning, a sharp beeping noise took Kendall out of his nervous slumber. He kept waking up in the middle of night, freaked out by what he was going to do today. But it would be all worth it. Just to see James happy. He got up and quickly used the bathroom. He made sure to plan out the outfit he was going to wear today so he wouldn't have to waste time. He even chose James an outfit. Once he was finished, he went and got James up. Much to the annoyance of James. "Wha-what Kendall? What are you…Its 7 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday. Why am I up this early?"

"Because we have a busy day." said Kendall. He started removing the covers from James, trying hard not to fawn over his state of dress, which was pretty much a really thin white tank top and a pair of boxer shorts. He grabbed James by the arm and successfully was able to pull him out of bed. James really wasn't much of a morning person. It was always such a hassle to get him up and moving. It was a good thing that Kendall made sure to order them some coffee. Even though James hates the taste of it. "Busy day? Like what?"

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise." Kendall smirked when he saw James slightly perk up at the word, 'surprise'. It was a known fact that James loved surprises, especially if the surprise was for him. He would turn into such a big kid the moment the word surprise was utter. "Oh, what is it? Tell me, tell me." he grabbed a hold of Kendall's arm bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait like a good little boy. Now get dress. We got a long trip ahead of us." Kendall handed James's some clothes. James gave him a funny look, but took the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

James emerge from the bathroom after forty-five minutes. He was freshly shaven and minty fresh. He gave himself a once over before finally being satisfied. James nodded his approval. "Ok, not that your primp we can go."

"You still haven't told me where we were going." stated James.

Kendall laughed under this breath. "That because I'm not going to." They headed towards the door. Kendall being the gentlemen that he is, open the door for James, letting him be the first one out. He then closed it behind him, making sure he locked it.

They started making there way down the hallway, towards the elevators.

"It would help if you did." James said while pouting. "I just remember something….what about the others? Are they coming too?"

"Nope, its just a James and Kendall day."

"Really?" James was surprise. There was a time before he knew Carlos and Logan that it had just been him and Kendall. When they were much younger, they were pretty much glue to the hip. But that change once Logan and Carlos came into the picture. Not that James wasn't grateful to have them in his life, its just that he did miss just having Kendall all to himself. He blush a bit, he was acting like such a selfish child.

"So its really just you and me? No one else? Like when we were kids?" James asked in a small voice.

Kendall took James hand in his. "Yep, just like old times." he gave James's a good squeeze before dropping it as they made there way into the elevator. James hope that Kendall didn't notice the slight dust of pink that seeped across his face.

* * *

Japan maybe known for having one of the fastest trains in the world, but it didn't help any with the space issue. The fact that there was probably over fifty people in one train car was insane. Kendall had never been so thankful to get off the train. Though he couldn't really complain that bad since James was pretty much pressed so close to him that they could have been wearing each others shirts.

"That was ridiculous, why fit that many people on one train?" cried out James. Kendall shrugged. "People have work and school to go too I guess. Come one, we're almost there."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

James should have saw that coming. He had been asking Kendall the same question for the past hour and still he got no answer from the blonde. James was starting to get a little annoyed. But his curiosity outnumbered his annoyance by ten folds. "This better be worth it." he said under his breath. He decided to take a gander at his surroundings. They had reached an area that look like the beings of a park. He saw some other people, couples mostly, walking the same way he and Kendall were going. He was about to ask Kendall what was going on until they reached the entrance.

His voice got caught in his throat.

In front of them was a large sign that read out: Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, fifty-first annual Cherry Blossom viewing celebrations. He slowly looked at Kendall. Who in return gave him a warm smile. He grabbed his hand and they both entered.

James had seen penalty of pictures of cherry blossoms, but those pictures did them no justice. Seeing the actual thing in real life was just something else. Everywhere he looked tall trees with beautiful colors of pink surrounded them. He watch in awe as the wind picked up, blowing some of the leaves out of the trees. He stood still, closing his eyes and just relishing in the moment.

"Kendall…" he reopened his eyes. "This is just…fantastic…how did you manage to pull this off? Kendall?" He then realized that Kendall was not next to him. He turn around looking for him. He was nowhere in sight. "Kendall?!" he called out. He started walking around calling out for him. He would receive strange looks, but he would just ignore them. His friend was missing. But how could someone go missing in only five minutes? Was that actually possible? It did happen to children a lot. And there was that one time that Carlos got lost in the mall that one time when it had been completely rebuilt again after that huge fire nearly destroyed the whole thing. It took them forty-five minutes to find him. He was in the food cart.

James continued going further into the park until he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around, hoping that it was Kendall. But there wasn't anyone there. He chalked it up to him being a little worried about Kendall just disappearing and continued on. It wasn't at least fifteen minutes later until he started hearing the footsteps again. He was starting to get really nervous. He walked a little faster, picking up a better pace. The footsteps behind him seems to pick up one as well. That's when he started running. He ran, not wanting to stop. He was scared, how did the day go from peaceful to almost frighten so fast.

He wasn't watching were he was going as he hit someone dead on. They both hit the floor hard. "Ow." he hissed a bit, rubbing his backside. He went to glare at the person, but was shocked to see that it was Kendall, holding two pastries in both of his hands. "There you are, I turn my back for a second and you disappear on me." said Kendall. He stood up, helping James off the ground. "I disappeared? What about you. I closed my eyes not even that long and then all of a sudden your not there!"

"I went to get up something to eat. Here, the English turn for it is melon bread." He handed one to James. "I had one already. Its pretty good."

James took it, but didn't eat it. "But I don't remember seeing any place to get something to eat."

"Some older lady was selling them. I was a little hesitate to get them, but my stomach had other ideas." He took a huge bite out of his bread, making a moaning noise as he did some. "My goodness this is good. Come on, try some, or I'll just have to eat yours."

Not wanting Kendall to get his hands on his treat. James took a big hearty bite out of the melon bread. He was surprise by a warm creamy filling. He moaned softly, licking his lips. "It really is good." he said. "Where did you get this again?"

"Come on I'll show you." Kendall grabbed James's hand, pulling him towards the directions where he got the melon bread.

James should feel a little bit embarrassed to be holding hands with another guy in public, but this felt natural. And this wasn't just some other guy, this was Kendall. So it made it all the more better.

* * *

They stopped once they reached a small stand, a elderly woman stood behind it. She was slightly hunched over, she wore a dark blue kimono, her grey hair was pulled up in a neat bun. She had a warm smile on her face as the two young men approached. "Ah, I see you've come back for more Kendall-san."

James was surprise, Kendall was already on a face name basic with the small woman? Wow, he worked really fast. "Yep. I told you I would. This is my friend James. We're wondering if we can get some more of those really delicious treats?"

"Why of course." she said heartily. "That's why I made them, so others could enjoy. Have has many as you like."

"Thanks." they said in an unison.

They took a seat next to the woman's stand. It had been a while since they just really relax and had not much to worry about. They ate three more of the melon bread and decided to save the rest for the others. James leaned back on his hands, enjoying the slight breeze. "Hey, I just remember something." James said suddenly.

Kendall glance at him for the corner of his eye. "What?"

"When you disappeared and I went looking for you. Someone was following me."

Kendall frowned a bit. He fully turned looking at James. "What?"

"Yeah." James sat up straight. "Someone was following me. Actually come to think of it. I had a strange feeling the moment we came here that someone had been watching us."

"Oh sounds like you caught the curiosity of a kitsune." said the older woman. The boys turned to her. She had since moved from her stand and was now standing on the outside of it. She had a broom with her and was slowly sweeping away at her place of business. "A kitsune?"

"Yes, the English translation for it would be Fox demon, but I dislike the word demon, I think sprite is more appropriate. Don't you?"

"A fox sprite?" James had read somewhere that Japan did have a long history of mythical creatures. But to think that he may have come across one was kind of frighten and exciting all at the same time. "Are they dangerous?" asked James.

"Fox sprites are known more for playing tricks on humans, then harming them. Though there are some that can be a bit violet, if the moment calls for it."

Kendall kind of rolled his eyes, he wasn't one to believe in things like mythical creatures. Unless someone had some cold creed evidence then he would be completely on the fence about it. "I think the last thing you need to hear about are sprites. You won't even be able to sleep later on tonight."

"But Kendall…"

"Nope, come, I wanted to take you out here so we can see the garden and all we've done was eat and get lost. Come on." He grabbed James's hand again, which James was really starting to like a lot. They said there good-byes to the older woman. She waved, smiling at them as they walked away.

"Have fun you too. But be worn, they are known to take people away to the sprite world with them. So I would be careful. They can take appearance of humans."

James slowed in his walking, turning towards the woman. He tilled his head. "Then how do we know your not one?"

Her smile grew bigger. "Your right, whose to say that I am not one."

James was slight dumbfounded by the answer. He wasn't quit sure if she was joking or being serious. He took one last look at her, before running to catch up with Kendall.

* * *

As James passed a tree, a small figure peeked from around it, watching as James ran pass. It stood still, before following after the two younger boys.

* * *

They had walked in silence after leaving the melon bread lady. Come to think of it, they never did get her name. Kendall wanted to feel a little sad, but it wasn't like he had told her his, she had just guessed, which had him a little freaked out. He decided keeping that from James was the best bet. He really wasn't in the mood for a freaked out teenager.

Kendall mind began to drift to James and how today was going. It was running smoothly. They were spending time together. Yes, may have gotten lost from each other before. But that could be over looked. "This place is beautiful." he was taken out of his thoughts by James's voice. He noticed that James had stopped to look at couple of the threes. The wind picked up, blowing the petals off the branches. The petals began a lovely dances around James, making the boy giggle slightly. The wind gracefully blew through James's hair, moving it giving it a whimsical look. James had never looked better.

"Yeah, beautiful." Kendall hadn't meant to say it out loud. He meant for it to be an inner thought and not an outer. James turn to him, thinking he was looking at the trees as well. He was a little shocked to see Kendall staring straight at him. He quickly looked away. He could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. "Yeah, t-the trees are quit lovely to look at…" James laughed nervously. "Well, um yeah, maybe we should, um getting going…I'm sure everyone is probably wondering where we are." He was about to walk past Kendall, until he felt his arm being grabbed. He stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel his heart pulsate as he felt Kendall move closer to him. Air became caught in his lungs as he felt Kendall's hot breath blow across his ear as he spoke

"I wasn't talking about the trees."

James shivered, he closed his eyes. He tried to calm his heart rate. He really didn't feel like passing out. Not with Kendall here. He felt himself be turned around. "Hey, look at me."

He slowly peered through his lashes. He could barely make out Kendall. "Come on, Jamie, let me see those pretty eyes of yours."

This time James didn't hold back on blushing. This time his whole face turn beet red. "Don't call me that. You know I hate being called that." he said softly as he stared back into green eyes. He felt himself gulp as Kendall smiled, and places a warm hand against his face. They moved closer, until there noses lightly brushed against each other. They were so close, so close it was perfect.

James was taken out of his trance when he felt something wet hit his forehead. He jumped slightly, moving back a bit from Kendall. "Did you feel that?"

Kendall couldn't hide his disappointment when James moved away from the kiss. "What?"

"A rain-" James was cut off when a curtain of rain pour down on them. Kendall stood shock. How was it raining when the sun was out? Kendall grabbed James's hand and ran to take cover. "Wow, I haven't seen one in such a long time." said James. He turned to Kendall, seeing the confused look on his face. "It is a sun shower. You've never been in one? They're perfect when its during the warmer season. Kind of like today."

Kendall watch as the droplets dances to the ground. "Sun shower huh? I've heard about those when I was younger."

"You know, when I was looking up information for Japan, I can across something that spoke about sun showers. It said that there was another meaning for it…but I can't seem to remember what its called at the moment."

Kendall smiled at the small pout that form on James's face. He loved James's thinking face. It was just too cute. He moved closer to James, putting his arm around the younger male. James looked up, blinking a bit. He blush, looking down at the ground. He bit his lips, something he always seem to do when he would get nervous about something. Kendall was just about to make his move when something caught his eye. He pulled away from James. "When did it start to get foggy?" he asked out loud.

James also took notice. Not only did it become foggy, but the sky seem to get darker. He moved closer to Kendall, feeling a little apprehensive. He looked behind Kendall, gasping at bit. His eyes widen at what he saw. Kendall notice his reaction and turn around to see what James was looking at. From a few feet away, he could only make out bright orange lights. And he could hear the sounds of a drum and bell chime.

As the sound got closer, he could make out dark figures that were slowly appearing through the fog. He and James watched in awe as a group of people appeared. Three people in the back two people in the front and two people in the middle and a small child on the side. One was clearly a woman, she was dress in a beautiful white kimono with large red flowers on the bottom. Her hair pulled up in a bun, adorned in red flowers. A man stood next to her, tall wearing a green kimono. As they got closer, James pulled Kendall out of the way. He was slightly shaking, but was trying to put a up good front. That's when Kendall notice that they all wore mask that resemble that of a foxes face.

Once the group reached them, they all stopped. They slowly turned facing the two boys. Kendall didn't know what do to. He was too scared to actually move, and James gripping his arm like that wasn't helping either. He was about to speak when he felt a slight tug on his arm. He turned to James, who shook his head at him. He reached for Kendall's other hand that held the melon bread and took it from him. He slowly stood in front of him, bowing to the group. He held out the package of melon bread.

The small child walked towards James, she looked up at him, before taking the package from him. She bowed and took her place among the others. They all bowed at the two boys, who returned the favor. They watch as the group continued on, making there way down the park, fog seeming to go along with them. Then they were gone.

It seem like hours have pass when it was only fifteen minutes until one of them actually talked. "Ok, that was kind of freaky…." said Kendall. He took a seat on the ground, letting out a shaky sigh. James took a seat next to him. "Why did you give them our stuff?"

"It felt like the right thing to do, I guess." said James. "Hey look it stop raining."

Kendall took a look and realized that James was right. He stood up stretching his arms over his head. He cracked his back a bit. James stood up next to him, smiling a bit. "I guess we go home now huh?"

Kendall frowned, the day didn't really play out the way he had wanted too. But right now, he had the prefect opportunity now. He whirled around facing James, who was a little taken aback by Kendall's sudden movements. He grabbed James, pulling him close to him. He took one look into his eyes, before placing his mouth against James's. James let out a small gasp before fell into rhythm with Kendall.

Kendall had imagine what James tasted like. But this taste beat whatever he had thought it would be. His mouth was so much softer then what Kendall had believe it would be. Probably because James always made sure to keep his lips completely moisten. He was kind of glad at that moment that James was that anal about his looks.

James moaned into the kiss, making Kendall's ego grow bigger then it was before. He had actually made James Diamond moan. Him, not some fake breasted bimbo with over processed blonde eye. But him Kendall Knight. He pulled away slight, smirking when he heard James small whine of protest.

He took one look at James, taking in his flushed face, puffed up lips, his eyes were slight glazed over. He smiled and kissed James sweetly on the forehead. "Come on, I think its time we head back." he said softly.

He took James's hand in his and they started to walk side by side. "You don't know how long I waited for that to happen." James said softly. Kendall stopped walking and looked at James. "I didn't know if you really did feel that way…about…someone like me….but it makes me so happy to know…" James stopped talking. He could feel himself tearing up a bit. He wiped his face, clearing his throat. He looked at Kendall, smiling big. "It just makes me really happy, you know?"

Kendall smiled at him, nodding. He took James's hand and kissed the back of it. He pulled James along, making there way out of the garden.

* * *

When they got home, it was around 6:45pm, Kendall was worried that they were going to be bombarded by question, but he was happy to see that most of everyone was keeping to themselves. Though he did get a look from Logan that said, 'about time'.

James and Kendall were now relaxing watching a Japanese game show called Human Tetris. Kendall was laying against the couch with James's back pressed against him. Kendall had his arms around his waist. James wasn't really playing that much to the TV since he was picking at Kendall's arm hair. "Today was a good day, huh?"

"Yeah, it was, we need to do things like that more often." said Kendall.

James nodded against his chest. "Oh hey, I just remember something."

"What?"

"The other term for sun shower."

Kendall smiled a bit, he pressed his face against James's hair taking in his scent. "Yeah what it is?"

James sat up, turning a bit to face Kendall. He moved closer, giving Kendall a brilliant smile that sent Kendall's heart beating fast. He leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lip.

"A fox wedding."

* * *

Author Note's: I can't believe that I was able to finish this in only three days total. Usually it takes me much longer. This is probably one of my proudest fanfiction author moments. And I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did writing it. This of course will not be my last BTR fanfictions, since I've got plently more up my sleeve.

Here are some Japanese Terms:

San- is used with speaking to a male, its a polite form. Its like Mr. in English.

Kitsune - Fox sprite

Fox Wedding- Its said to be a good owen, When a fox is marrying either a human or another fox sprite, and they usually take place during a sun shower.


End file.
